


Winchester 1873

by PaChZhKy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Wild West
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaChZhKy/pseuds/PaChZhKy
Summary: Crypto era un forastero, mestizo en medio de 1886. No tiene un lugar al que pertenecer. Hasta que llega a Apex, un pueblo en medio de la nada, donde le ofrecen una oferta que no puede rechazar.Quedarse todo el invierno, y protegerlos a cambio de dineroLejano oeste| Vaquero antiguo| Lobo solitario
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva, Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Kudos: 3





	Winchester 1873

Crypto cabalgó tranquilo por el desierto, no había visto personas hace más una semana y su única compañía era Hack su caballo blanco, su fiel arma en su espalda y las plantas rodadoras que cruzaba de vez en cuando. 

Su saco marrón estaba lleno de la tierra que las patas del caballo levantaban, sus botas estaban llenas de barro, había llovido últimamente. Esos eran sus peores días, donde tenía que buscar una cueva que no fuera habitada por algún animal para poder dormir. Los otros días haría un campamento bajo las estrellas donde estaría solo mirando el cielo. 

Crypto era un mestizo, su madre había sido una esclava, coreana con descendencia "india" y su padre era el dueño de la hacienda, Crypto no solo era un mestizo, también era un bastardo. Gracias a eso Crypto había sido maldecido desde su nacimiento. Sin lugar al que pertenecer, moviéndose entre los hombres blancos, los coreanos y lo indios, no pertenecía a ningún grupo y lo único que todos tenían en común era su odio hacía él, después de la muerte de su madre. Tae Joon había escapado de su dueño y del que de una manera totalmente horrible era su padre. Tal vez por eso no lo había perseguido, no había mandado tropas a buscarlo, o lo había dado como desaparecido.

Desde el momento en que había dejado atrás su vida de esclavo había trabajado de todas las profesiones imaginables. Herrero, cantinero, restauración de relojes. La lista seguía y seguía. Pero siempre había experimentado el mismo despreció en todos los lugares por los que transitaba. 

Después de 30 años había dejado de intentarlo, ya no entraba a ningún pueblo a menos que fuera para comprar sus suministros. Su fiel acompañante Hack era todo lo vivo que tenía. Lo prefería así, después de todo cuando estaba sólo no habían palabras de despreció, ni miradas de reojo. No había un odio injustificado hacía un hombre que nunca había hecho nada malo.

El sol era cegador, hacía calor, y el barro se secaba rápidamente. Estaba pensando donde conseguir las siguientes balas para su Winchester 1873. El arma que había arrancado de un hombre que había asesinado.

Cuando un disparo se escuchó entre el silencio sordo del desierto Hack derepente levanto las orejas y relincho. Corrió hacia el sonido aún cuando tiraba las riendas del caballo para que se detuviera y fueran para el lado contrario. Llegaron a la entrada de un pueblo detrás de una colina.  
Hack se detuvo levantando y hundiendo sus patas en la tierra aún húmeda. Levanto la vista para ver a un par de hombres molestando a una mujer en la entrada del pueblo, tenía el pelo rubio y un vestido azul claro, desgastado. Gruesas lágrimas cruzaban por sus mejillas, el hombre más grande se reía con el humo de su arma aún saliendo la pistola S&W Modelo 29, había un hombre herido en el suelo. La muchacha estaba gritando que la soltaran, queriendo correr a sostener al hombre en la tierra. 

Crypto suspiró molesto, las demostraciones publicas eran comunes en todo pueblos que había cruzado. Estaba acostumbrado a no inmiscuirse en los problemas de los demás, pero la muchacha estaba terriblemente angustiada, gritaba. Pero nadie parecía animarse a salir, ya que las ventanas del pueblo estaban cerradas. 

Miró la cantina, viendo muchas cabezas con ojos desesperados. Varios hombres queriendo salir a ayudar. Pero por el estado descuidado que tenía el lugar parecía que no tenían nada con lo que defenderse.

Se decidió en un segundo cuando vio al hombre tocar el pecho de la mujer, había visto esto muchas veces, su sangre hervía cuando los hombres de la casa de su dueño intentaban propasarse con las esclavas que lo habían criado, con su madre.

Furioso apuntó su arma Winchester 1873 al sombrero negro del hombre que no tenía a la mujer, porque aunque la probabilidad que fallara era casi nula, no quería arriesgarme a asesinar a una mujer inocente. Ya tenía demasiada sangre en sus manos. 

El disparo de su fusil fue ensordecedor, el sombrero del hombre salió volando. Sin recargar, apunto a la cabeza del otro hombre.

Ambos hombres lo miraron sorprendidos.

"¡Esta belleza puede matar a las pulgas de un perro a 120 metros y estoy apuntando directo a tu cabeza" Grito asegurándose que los hombres lo oyeran. "¡Es un Calibre .44 capaz de disparar 15 balas sin necesidad de recargarlo! ¡Gaste uno asi que aun tengo 14 para ambos!"Hack relincho una vez más furioso. Intimidante "¡Así que caballeros! Si saben los que les conviene suelten a la muchacha y largo!".

"¿Quién eres?"Pregunto el hombre al que le voló el sombrero.

"Alguien que no tiene la fama de ser paciente". Levanto el arma. El hombre que tenía a la niña rubia la soltó, y ella inmediatamente corrió hacia el hombre en el suelo.

"Nuestro jefe se enterará de esto" Gritó rojo y furioso. Ambos estaban indignados por la humillación, ambos podían molestar a una mujer. Pero eran unos cobardes cuando un hombre les apuntaba.

"¡Me importa una mierda quien sea tu jefe!" La muchacha estaba gritando al hombre que se levante en ese momento. "¡Largo, contaré hasta 10! ¡Si no se han ido para entonces comenzaré a disfraparar! ¡Sus cerebros estarán estampados contra el suelo antes de que se den cuenta!" El hombre se dio vuelta indignado, subió a su caballo y comenzó a irse.

Crypto tomo un habano de su bolsillo y observo como las personas saliendo de las casas. No eran muchos, era un pueblo relativamente pequeño. Destartalado.

"¡¿Donde está Lifeline?!"  
La mujer rubia gritaba. Él se acercó tranquilamente

"¡Nik fue a buscarla!" una mujer de color gritó 

Expulsó el humo de su habano de su boca y bajo del caballo, se acerco al hombre tirado. Completamente a la defensiva, estaba dispuesto a repartir puñetazos a cualquiera que lo mirara mal.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" La mujer en el piso se lamentaba.

"Crypto" No se ofendió porque le gritará después de todo un hombre estaba muriendo. "Abre su camisa" 

Ella lo miro desconfiada.

"Tenemos que sacar la bala, le dispararon con una S&W Modelo 29. Es peligrosa y terriblemente poderosa desde tan cerca. Reza porque no lastimará nada importante". La mujer lo miró un instante. "Se está desangrando" Entonces ella abrió su camisa. La bala había impactado en la derecha de su pecho, el disparo fue echo para matar, pero gracias a dios parecía no haber lastimado el pulmón. Le dio un último beso a su habano y lo tiró lejos con sus dedo índice.

Con un silbido Hack se acercó galopando. De la bolsa al costado saco una navaja mariposa, y la metió en la carne del pecho de él hombre tirado. La mujer inhalo aire temblorosa. Cuando sintió la pequeña bolita de metal con la punta de la navaja, la movió con cuidado hasta que logró sacarla.

"Parece no haber tocado nada importante, pero aún tengo que coserlo, se desangrara si sigue así. Y tiene muchos riesgos de contraer una infección. Tenemos que llevarlo adentro así puedo coserlo. Si me lo permites, o puedes esperar que la mujer médico venga". Lo dejo a su criterio, muchas veces le habían gritado que no se acercará, malagradecidos.

"Por favor ayúdalo, es mi padre, es todo la familia que tengo" Con ayuda de unos hombre lo metieron en la pequeña casita en medio del pueblo. Parecía pequeño, 2 habitaciones, una sala mitad cocina y un baño al costado. Lo dejaron en la cama para que pudiera trabajar. 

\--

Después de una media hora la médico llegó, corriendo, hubiera sido tarde si él no hubiera estado ahí. 

La mujer rubia no había parado de agradecerle mientras preparaba té, todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban afuera caminando. Se sintió horrible, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien gritara desde la gente para que lo saquen del pueblo, enodiaba ser el centro de atención de tantas personas.

"Un trabajo impresionante" La mujer miraba detenidamente los puntos. La hemorragia la había detenido hace tiempo, lo que lo asustaba era la posibilidad de la infección. Había conocido hombres que habían recibido diez balas pero había muerto de infecciones. "Necesitara anestesia y antibióticos. Pero no los tengo, están demasiado caros y no se cuando llegaría la entrega" La mujer parecía avergonzada, la muchacha rubia estaba sentada en la mesa sosteniendo cabeza con sus manos, podía escucharla sollozar. 

Estaba parando contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Se sentía cruelmente dividido, tenía esos medicamentos, tenía la anestesia, estar solo le había enseñado a estar preparado en todo momento, pero ellos no tenían un pago o un intercambio que le beneficiará. No tenían nada para ofrecerle. Podía dárselos y obtener agradecimiento pero el no vivía de la amabilidad de las personas. Aunque si se los daba podía llegar a tener el hecho de salvar a alguien. Una pequeña redención. Un padre que estaba salvando a su hija.  
Suspiró su amabilidad no le había otorgado nada más que desgracias a lo largo de su vida y sabía que iba a arrepentirse de esto en algún momento, cuando sirviera solo y una serpiente lo picará.

Camino pesadamente hacia la puerta, volvió a silbar y Hack apareció frente a él, con sus ojos amables. Acarició su hocico dulcemente y tomó la bolsa de el costado derecho del animal. Era una bolsa de cuero marrón, desgastada. La abrió lentamente aún dudando y tomó los pequeños frascos de vidrio.

Suspiro pesadamente otra vez. Pero al ver a la muchacha tan abatida camino más firme, colocó ambos envases sobre la mesa en frente de la niña.

Ella lo miró llorosa, sus ojos estaban rojos.

"No tengo nada que darte a cambió".

"Lo sé"

"No tengo dinero, ni joyas, nada para pagarte"

"Lo sé" volvió a repetir

Ella corrió a abrazarlo, Crypto se asustó y levantó los brazos mientras ella lloraba en su pecho. Nunca nadie le había agradecido.

"¡Gracias!¡Dios santo, gracias!"

\--

Crypto tomo las riendas de Hack, tenía tantas ganas de quedarse, pero no era seguro para él. Solo que hoy hacia tanto frío.

"Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy, nadie se había preocupado antes por nosotros" Un chico de ojos tranquilos me saludo, tenía el pelo gris al igual que sus ojos, y su piel era increíblemente blanca.

"¿Quiénes eran?" Preguntó acariciando a Hack.

"Los hombres de Billy" Crypto abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿Billy? ¿La pesadilla viviente?¿La maquina de la muerte?" Hable demasiado rápido. 

El chico asintió.

"¿Que hicieron para molestar al hijo de puta?" 

"El vivía aquí, hace mucho tiempo, solo que las personas siempre se van de aquí y cambian, no sé porque si es maravilloso. Él se enamoro de alguien que ya estaba emparejado, nos a echo la vida imposible desde entonces"  
Antes de que pudiera contestar las personas del pueblo se acercaron.

"Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy muchacho. Nosotros te estamos en deuda" Cerro su boca con fuerza porque quiso decir que no era necesario, porque no tenían nada que ofrecerme. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se enfrentó a Billy, demasiado a decir verdad, la última persona que lo intento fue Octane, y todos vimos lo que paso". 

"¿Que sucedió?" Yo no lo sabía, no vivía aquí ni en ningún lado.

"Es el esposo de la doctora Lifeline, él intentó defenderla y le fue como a Caustic. Sólo que mucho peor, le voló ambas piernas". El hombre con el que había estado hablando me comentó.

"Si él hace esas cosas" Despiadado hijo de puta.

"¿Lo conoces?" Un hombre rubio salió de la nada y tomo la mano del pequeño de pelo gris. Interesante.

"Tenemos una historia juntos solo digamos que cada vez que nos encontramos alguno se va sin alguna parte de su cuerpo" Levanto su camisa para que todos vieran la enorme cicatriz que tenía desde sus costillas hasta el inicio del pantalón. "Esto fue el mismo día en el que le arranque el ojo".

Exclamaciones fueron soltadad, porque nadie se enfrentaba a Billy, nunca.

"Nosotros, nosotros queríamos hacer un trato con usted" el hombre habló. "Este es un pueblo pequeño en medio del desierto, Billy nos hace la vida imposible desde hace años, todos tenemos cicatrices gracias a él. El invierno se acerca y pronto habrá nieve por todo al rededor, nuestros recursos escasean, la comida, el agua. Billy nos la roba. Y por si fuera poco nos pide una cantidad de dinero cada mes. No podemos enfrentarnos a él". Crypto sabia a donde iba esto, pero no, jamás, ni soñando. Él no quería cuidar de un pueblo entero.  
Decidió cortar el problema de raíz.

"No tienen nada que ofrecerme a cambio"

"No" el hombre habló desanimado "Pero si nos diera tiempo, podríamos juntar el dinero. Y hay una casa al lado del bar, es pequeña pero puede ser suya". Eso le intereso, Crypto jamás había tenido una casa propia, ni siquiera habla sido su propia persona durante mucho tiempo. Pero había un problema, una casa era un lugar con raíces, él tendría que quedarse aquí para que fuera suya.

"Muestrame y veré que puedo hacer" dudo pero el hombre asintió animado.

El pueblo era pequeño, tiene calles de tierra, unos 120 habitantes. Había unas cuantas tiendas, una era un bar, una barbería, una tienda de carne, una tienda de tela. Con posesiones de pasto aqui y allá, pero es tranquilo. 

La casita que le mostraron era igual que la otra, 2 habitaciones una cocina y un comedor apenas separados y un baño. Pero tenía un establo para 2 caballos y era significativamente menos hogareña que la otra. Para empezar Crypto no tenía muchas cosas. Estaba dudando, tendría que quedarse aquí y el no estaba acostumbrado a las demás personas, pero esta a tan desesperado por afecto y compañía. Lo intentaría, un invierno, veréis si al fin había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer.

Cuando dijo que se quedaría un persona gritaro que dios a puesto un angel en sus camino.

Crypto aún no sabia que hacer porque él no era un angel y tenía más sangre en sus manos que cualquier demonio.


End file.
